The Aleena Hotel Preview
by Teddi 8347
Summary: Distance is irrelevant if you can travel faster than the speed of sound. If you're trapped in a haunted hotel with hallways that stretch on for miles, you better keep your guard up; you may need to react quickly if you want to survive. *Story NOT Final*


**AN: Sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry to say that the stories you want to see more of are going to be a while longer. I was having trouble with my laptop, so I got a new tablet until I could get another one. Then a family member I had never met, though I know his mother, died. And now I am going to be leaving for a trip with just my siblings. No stories until I get back, at least.**

 **This is a preview to a story my sister wants to write. This is not final and would most likely not make it into the story itself. Think of it as the commercial to get you excited for something [a movie] before it's fully ironed out.**

 **We hope you'll enjoy it. If you have questions, do not hesitate to ask. See you when we get back in a week!**

* * *

Amy wobbles as she stands. She can't remember where she was, or what was happening around her. The last vision had drained a lot of her energy. A strange sound gurgle to her left, it sounded like it was getting close to her. She tries to see what it was, but her vision or her mind wasn't focusing.

"Amy!" a familiar voice calls out to her. He sounded worried…

 _'Wait… Sonic?'_

Before Amy could grasp what was going on, she was picked up bridal style by her best friend. Only then did she saw what was headed her way, a woman with a broken neck and death in her eyes. The haunting had almost grab Amy when Sonic got to her and pulled her out of the way.

The haunted woman, upset that her weak pray was temporary taken from her, turns her attention onto the male. He seemed athletic, and strong if how he's holding up the girl is anything to go by. She doubts that he'll be able to out run her, not with his friend in his arms.

Keeping her eyes locked with the male's green ones, she charges towards him. It is over as soon as she charges, for no mere mortal can hopes to outrun her, let alone turn to run before she reaches them. These two are as good as gone…

…Or they should have, if the male didn't seem to teleport away. Finding her prey down the hall a few yards, she charges at them again. And again, they moved. She then sprinted towards them, and this time, she saw the blue one moved. He ran, fast.

"Sonic," the pink one said woozily, getting his attention. "Stop playing with the poor, dead lady!"

The speedy blue hedgehog sighs. He knows his friend is right. Even though teasing them is fun. "Let's get you to the safe room. It's not that far." Then he took of down the hall to the stairs.

In a normal hotel, he'll reach the stairs in half a second. However, because of the strange magic or something, it takes him about a minute to reach the stairs. He also wasn't going as fast as he liked. Amy still wasn't feeling that good.

Once he reaches the stairwell, Sonic slowed down to check on his girl. Her green eyes seemed to be focusing more on her surroundings.

 _'Good. Amy is still with me,'_ he thought.

A groaning sound made its way to his ears. Looking to where it came from, which is up the stairs, Sonic could see another haunting making its way towards them, a male this time. His face was hidden behind a rotting masquerade mask, and he was limping down the stairs.

Adjusting his hold on his passenger, Sonic look passed the haunting to see where he wanted to go. In a split second, he raced up the stairs, past the poor dead man, and bounced off the wall. He does this for a couple of flights.

"Sonic, why are we on the thirteenth floor?" Amy asks as he made his way down the ridiculously long hallway. She was trying to look at one of the haunted paintings, but they were moving too fast.

"The safe room is down this way," he answers, looking at the numbers on the rooms.

He ran past a few more hauntings, most not fast enough to react. And the ones that where, barely turns their heads towards them as they watch them leave.

Then Sonic notice that he missed his stop, and used a haunted tree to do a U-turn. By the time it reached out to grab them, they were already halfway gone. The tree looks to where they went, wondering what just happened.

Sonic, this time, stopped at the door 13731. He gently put Amy down to get the key. Still a little woozy from the vision, Amy tries to stand, but stumbles backwards into the hallway. She glanced down the hallway and saw the hauntings they ran past making their way towards them. The fastest ones are nearly on top of them when Sonic grabs her, and got her into the safe room.

Brown arms caught her as she almost hit the floor. Gunshots rang out, and for a moment Amy was worried that Sonic was caught in the crossfire. Then she saw the two gunmen, and knew that they weren't trying to get Sonic. _'Besides, Sonic is supper fast. He could easily get out of the way before they hit.'_

"Get the door, Quick!" Sally order as she tries to get Amy on her feet.

Shadow and his girlfriend, Sonia, held back as the others tries to close the door on the hauntings. Sonic and Cream where the fastest to reach the door and close it. The hauntings tried to break the door down, forcing Manic, Tails, Cosmo and Cheese to help hold the door close.

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only half a minute, the banging on the door slowed to a stop. Everything had quieted down, for now.

"It's not that far," Amy quoted to Sonic, remembering what he said. "Remind me again how fast you were going."


End file.
